


Red Velvet

by Metalbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes bakes, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbvcky/pseuds/Metalbvcky
Summary: The satisfied hum Steve makes at the first bite sends a shiver down Bucky's back. Honestly, the sounds he's making should be illegal. Would it be out of line to say that it's downright obscene, maybe even rapturing? As Steve chews, his eyebrows lift, eyes blown wide.Steve licks his lips a couple of times, humming in satisfaction. “Wow.”“Good, doll?”“Mhm,” Steve mumbles, splaying both of his hands at the small of Bucky’s back. “But not as good as you.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! I didn't plan on it, but I managed to churn out this short Valentine's ficlet :)
> 
> I'm currently writing a (dom/sub bdsm) smut longfic (I've been talking about it non-stop on my Tumblr lol) that I've titled ["Rose Blue"](https://metalbvcky.tumblr.com/tagged/rose%20blue) and it's got Married!Steve/Bucky- Steve leaves for a week-long work trip and they have a bit (hint: a lot) of fun while he's gone *and* when he comes back. :) I can't wait to share it when it's done!! Funny story, I just wanted to write a 3k smut oneshot before I started writing my Bakery!AU but it's turned into a *beast* so that other fic is on hold for now lolol. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!! I love you guys ;__;

Bucky lifts the piping bag off of the final cupcake he baked earlier in the day. Stepping away with hands on his hips, he takes a moment to observe his work. Cream cheese icing encompasses the red velvet cupcake; a design of a rose. It took a while to perfect the art of decorating given the amount of trial and errors he went through. Months ago, he discovered the hobby thanks to Sam who brought a batch of brownies to a team-meeting. 

With a tea towel, he wipes his hands off clean. He picks up the cupcake, making his way to the short distance of the living room. On the couch, Steve's nose is shoved in some book Bucky recalled hearing from Natasha. Bucky could care less and he hadn't questioned further. 

Taking his chances, Bucky strides on up and straddles Steve’s lap. 

“Oh,” Steve says, setting his book aside on the coffee table. “Buck.” 

Bucky giggles lightly, soft hitches of breath between each inhale. “So that’s what it took to grab your attention." 

Steve eyes the cupcake, casually licking his lips. “You’ve got something for me?”

“A little something,” Bucky says, grinning as he holds the cupcake up to Steve’s parted lips, unprompted. 

The satisfied hum Steve makes at the first bite sends a shiver down Bucky's back. Honestly, the sounds he's making should be illegal. Would it be out of line to say that it's downright obscene, maybe even rapturing? As Steve chews, his eyebrows lift, eyes blown wide. 

Steve licks his lips a couple of times, humming in satisfaction. “Wow.” 

“Good, doll?” 

“Mhm,” Steve mumbles, splaying both of his hands at the small of Bucky’s back. “But not as good as you.”

Bucky snorts. “Well, I better be, punk. Oh, you’ve got something on your— here,” he says, leaning forward to lick a dollop of icing off of Steve’s lip. 

This time Bucky really giggles, deep in his chest that causes Steve’s cheeks to blush red as a rose. Steve’s eyes flick to Bucky’s lips. A moment of silence passes and before long, they fall into each other's arms with a heated kiss. Bucky lets out a sharp breath through his nose, balancing the half-eaten cupcake in his metal hand while resting the other on Steve's chest. Slowly, Steve glides a hand across Bucky's back, sending electricity throughout his entire body. It doesn't take long for Bucky to get riled up because well, Steve is a walking sculpture of art.

Bucky pulls Steve's upper lip between his, tongue darting out and sweeping along it, tasting a hint of the sweet sugary icing. If Steve tastes amazing from the kiss alone, then the cupcakes must be out of this world. Breathless from the moment, they separate, foreheads resting on one another. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Stevie,” Bucky says, going in for one last kiss. “Love you.” 

Steve smiles. “Love you too, Buck.”

The dozen of cupcakes get eaten within two days and someone complains non-stop about a stomach ache afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments you know <3 If you wanna hear more about my upcoming fic, then I'm on [Tumblr!](https://metalbvcky.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
